


All In The Same

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: request: carl is afraid that negan miss his wifes because he don’t have breasts but negan shows him how much he love his tiny pink nipples and to play with them.





	All In The Same

Carl studied himself, rubbing the back of his neck. His long hair and long legs were similar to the ones of Negan's past wives. His small hands and tiny hips, too. They had been gone for days, but Carl still worried he wasn't enough. Negan had multiple wives and they didn't even satisfy him. Now all he had was Carl and the anxiety of Negan leaving only became more real. How could one boy compare to so many women?

Carl did do a lot of things they did. He dressed up and got on his knees for Negan. He had sex each and every time Negan wanted it. Sometimes he even wore panties and let Negan tie him up. Carl did all the things they did and more. Negan loved it, too. But there was one thing that was a game changer. One thing that made those girls just a little bit better. They had tits.

Carl could take Negan's cock in his throat and his ass. He could moan like a girl and sway his hips like one. He had long brown hair and pouty lips like a girl. But when it came to his chest, it was flat. Negan was known for loving women with tits, almost every single one he was with had at least a C cup. But whenever Carl wore bras for him, all they did was slide off his shoulders or down his body. They were far too loose. 

This wasn't a problem Carl could fix, either. It wasn't like losing his gag reflex or giving better lapdances. This was his body, an aspect that he could never change. That was what worried him. Negan loved tits and he loved women and now he was stuck with Carl who was a eighteen year old boy with a flat chest. He hated it.

Carl knew that Negan would never cheat, that wasn't what he was worried about. He was worried about leaving the man he loved the most unsatisfied. Leaving him wanting much more than Carl could ever give. It was a suffocating feeling, one that left him choked up and anxious. It was dumb, he could admit that, but it was such a scary thought. He never wanted to lose Negan and he didn't want it to happen this way.

Carl studied his topless body, sliding his hands down his torso. There were a few scars and a gash along his left side from when someone got a little too rough wjile fighting. His chest was flat, his nipples soft and pink. Even those looked like a girls nipples, but that was pointless. He didn't have tits. He tried puffing up his chest then hunching down, but no matter what he tried there was no way he could even give the allusion that he had breasts.

"You wanting to fuck in front of the mirror?" Negan asked, standing in the doorway. "Because I wasn't sure if you would be into it but-"

"Shut up." Carl groaned, grabbing his shirt. "Not everything is about sex, ya know?"

Negan smirked, leaning against the door frame. "Someone's pissy." He walked into the room and closed the door. "So... you wanna tell me why you're being snappy or am I gonna have to guess?" 

"Guess." Carl replied, pulling his shirt back on. He pulled his hair out from beneath it and climbed onto the bed. "That'll keep things more exciting."

Negan chuckled at that. "Really, though-" He put his hand on Carl's thigh but looked anywhere but Carl. "I just... if something is wrong, tell me." Talking about feelings was always hard for him. It was hard to joke about the boy he cared about being upset. "You and I are... ya know..."

"A team." Carl whispered. "And yeah, we are a team, but it's dumb, okay?"

"Carl-"

"It is." Carl nudged him. "You'll laugh and I would like to keep my dignity-"

"Tell me." Negan said in a stern voice. "No secrets. You know how secrets piss me off."

Carl rolled his eyes. Negan never really scared him. Only annoyed him and frustrated him. That was why Negan liked him. He wasn't afraid. "You like tits."

"Who doesn't?"

"Christ..." Carl muttered under his breath. "I mean... you like tits and I don't have any and you're gonna miss them one day and I just-" Carl was cut off by Negan kissing him.

Negan put his hand on Carl's hip, below his shirt. He pushed him back against the bed, using his other hand to shove Carl's shirt up his torso. The fabric bunched up at the top of his chest, just below his chin. "Yeah you do..." Negan whispered, rubbing his thumb against Carl's nipples. "Never seen a girl with nipples so pink-"

Carl felt his cheeks heating up. His hands bunched up the sheets beneath him, his knuckles going a pale white. "Negan-" 

"Shut it." Negan replied, leaning down and running his tongue in circles around each of Carl's nipples. He leaned down and began to suck on one, his lips slick with spit. "Love your fucking tits."

"Fuck-" Carl gasped as Negan's teeth grazed over his nipple. "Please-"

"Can't get enough of them." Negan kissed over the hardened bud. "Better than any girls tits I've ever had." He bit down on it, smirking when Carl whined and squirmed against the sheets. "You sound so pretty when I suck on them."

"God." Carl sighed. "You can't talk like that, c'mon." He closed his eyes, arching his back so his chest was closer to Negan. "Getting me all worked up."

Negan sucked on his other nipple before pulling away, spit dripping from his mouth. "Good..." He ran his tongue across it. "Because I am just getting started."


End file.
